Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: Pyrrha's Adventure
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Follows Pokemon SMD. After sacrificing her life in an attempt to stop Cinder, Pyrrha Nikos was reborn in a whole new world, with only two problems. She can't remember much of her past and she, once human, turned into something else. With a new body and little memories, Pyrrha must try to survive in this new world of its dangers, with a great friend and partner by her side.
1. Awaken to a New World

**Hello there, readers! So... Remember months ago, when I said something about making a Pyrrha in Pokemon world fanfiction? The one poll you all had looked forward to? Well, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon and RWBY lovers alike... LOOK NO FURTHER! For the story is up at last! And not with one chapter, no... After I made you wait this long? I had multiple chapters for this story up!**

 **Now, if any of you have lost interest in 'Pyrrha revives in another world' story, I will not blame you. The fault is mine for postponing it for so long like so. That being said, for those that had looked forward to this for a while, HERE IT IS! The Pyrrha revives in another world story! I call it... Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: Pyrrha's Adventures!**

 **... Yes, I know the title is already up. Do not ruin this mood.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY.**

* * *

" _No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is!_ "

" _Stop, stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!_ "

" _It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours._ "

" _Do you believe in destiny?_ "

" _ **PYRRHAAAAAA!**_ "

* * *

Those were the last things she remembered. Those were also the first things that came to her... as she felt her consciousness returning to her.

' _Where am I...? I feel like someone was calling me... But I'm not sure..._ ' she thought. ' _What's going on? I can't remember..._ '

She opened her eyes and looked around, finding herself in the middle of wildlife of some kind.

' _Where am... I...?_ ' she wondered. ' _What is this place...?_ ' She raised a hand to her head.

"My head is pounding..." she muttered out. It was then, she realized something else. "Huh? Why can't I remember anything? Anything but... those words...?" She thought over the words she remembered.

' _Pyrrha... Is that my name? I can't seem to remember anything else, though! What's going on here?_ ' With each thought came more panic to the girl. She then raised a hand to her throat and felt it a bit dry. ' _I'm parched. I need to find some water..._ ' Looking to the side, Pyrrha saw a small lake nearby, with a waterfall. ' _Oh. Over there._ ' She got up and drank as much water as she needed in her system. After taking some big gulps, she let out some pants for air.

"I... I feel alive again. It's incredibly delicious! Never has water tasted so good!" she claimed. "Whew... Okay, calming down now..." When Pyrrha looked down at the water, she saw something was off about it. "Huh? I see something reflected on the surface..." The ripples made from her drinking water came to a stop, showing Pyrrha a reflection of what seemed like a blue, dog-like creature with a black mask and red eyes, as well as a yellow collar of sort around its neck. Or rather... her neck.

' _What?! What's going on?!_ ' she wondered. ' _Could it be...? Is that me?!_ '

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" she gasped out loud. "H-H-Huh?! W-What am I?!"

"Beheem!" came a robotic-like voice. Pyrrha turned and saw a trio of brown, floating, robotic-like creatures heading towards her. The three faced each other and seemed to be communicating through the lights in their 'hands'.

"What are you?" she asked.

All of a sudden, one of the robot creatures went and attacked her, in which she narrowly dodged. The second one followed it up, in which she also managed to avoid.

"What's the deal all of a sudden?!" she asked them.

Instead of answering her, the three creatures proceeded to advance. Pyrrha knew she stood no chance against them and ran as fast as she could away from them.

' _I can't outrun them like this!_ ' she thought, looking behind her to see the trio flying towards her. ' _Someone, help!_ ' Pyrrha looked in front of her and saw someone up ahead. ' _Oh! Over there!_ '

The 'someone' was a brown creature with a green leaf on its head, along with a beige mask and bulky beige thighs. As soon as she caught up to the creature, or person, she stopped to catch her breath.

"Huh? What's wrong?" the creature asked. "What are you all in a fuss for?"

' _He can talk my language. That's good,_ ' Pyrrha thought in relief. Upon realizing that the creature in front of her speak her language, she shot up in shock. ' _Wait, he can speak my language?! Or is it that I understand his language now that I'm... whatever I am?_ '

"Whoa! What did I do to you?!" the creature asked, shocked at the sudden action. "I'm Nuzleaf! It's all right now, so just calm down."

All of a sudden, the three creatures from before caught up to Pyrrha. The trio looked at each other and had another flickering conversation... before suddenly attacking Nuzleaf.

"Whoa! What in the world?!" he gasped. Another one went to attack him. "Eek! I'm scared!"

Pyrrha wanted to somehow hold them off, but without knowing if she can fight the way she was now, she instead grabbed Nuzleaf by the hand and dragged him deeper in the woods, in an attempt to shake off their pursuers.

Some time halfway, Nuzleaf suddenly came to a sudden stop, prompting Pyrrha to as well. "Whoa! Oh no... Ain't that one of them mystery dungeons up ahead?"

"Behee! Behee!" the two heard.

"I don't think there's much of a choice," Pyrrha told him.

"Argh! You're right! There ain't no other way to go!" Nuzleaf agreed. With that, the two rushed inside.

* * *

As they ventured in the 'mystery dungeon' as Nuzleaf called it, the guy showed Pyrrha the ropes as to how these dungeons were done, about the enemy Pokemon within the dungeons, items that can be found, how to use Pokemon moves, and that finding stairs is essential in proceeding on deeper in. Or escaping from the dungeon in their case. After traveling around for a bit, fighting off Pokemon together, the two finally made it out of the woods.

"I'm a-struggling..." Nuzleaf panted, as both stopped to catch their breathes.

"Shall we take a break here?" Pyrrha suggested.

"That sounds good, yeah. But..." The two looked back in the dungeon. "Them fellas that attacked us all of a sudden... They're a kind of Pokemon called Beheeyem, I do believe..."

' _So those are Pokemon creatures as well..._ ' Pyrrha thought.

"What are they following you for?!" Nuzleaf demanded, causing the female Pokemon to turn to him. "Did you cause them some kinda trouble?! Why, your childish pranks even got me caught up in your mess, I reckon!"

That claim caught Pyrrha off guard. ' _Childish pranks?! Do I look like that much of a child?!_ ' she wondered. ' _No no. What I should be focusing now is..._ '

"I don't know why they suddenly attacked me myself," she explained. "I just woke up without any memories and they just came and suddenly attacked me."

"Wait. You ain't got no memories at all?!" Nuzleaf asked.

"All I can remember is my name. Pyrrha. And that I am- or was, a human. But nothing else, or what a 'Pokemon' is."

Nuzleaf looked at her in wonder. "That's all you reckon you can remember? Wait..." His wonder turned to shock as he realized something. "What?! A-A-A human?! And you don't know a Pokemon?!"

Just then, the two heard a familiar sound behind them and looked.

' _That... that flickering light there!_ ' Pyrrha thought.

"I reckon that's the light from them Beheeyem!" Nuzleaf said. "I reckon we oughta get to running!"

With that, the two ran deeper in the woods, thus entering another dungeon.

* * *

As they fought more Pokemon in there, Pyrrha learned more about herself. The way she is now that is. A Pokemon can learn up to four moves and any new move they learn, they have to replace it with a move they already know. The moves she knew were Quick Attack, Bite, Vacuum Wave, and Foresight. However, due to all that battling she had done, she learned Counter and replaced Foresight with it. She also learned more about the items that can be found in the dungeon and what they can do for a Pokemon.

Soon enough, she and Nuzleaf made it out once more, panting.

"I think we done lost them Beheeyem... We lost them... I reckon..." the guy panted. He suddenly fell on his butt. "Whoo-ee! I sure am beat! But I calculate we got away from them troublemakers! Phew..." After catching his breath, he turned to Pyrrha. "Consarn it! You sure did drag me into a fine mess! And me having nothing to do with any of it!"

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, ears drooped in guilt.

"But... I reckon I could forgive you this one time, us being all right and all," he then added, cheering her up. "Adios, friend. I'll be heading home now. I reckon you oughta be careful on your way home, too."

"Right," Pyrrha nodded, as Nuzleaf took his leave.

It was then the girl realized something. ' _Wait, I don't even know where to go from here..._ '

It seemed Nuzleaf realized that as well, as he turned back to her and said, "But then you done carried on about yourself being a human and some such? So that'd make you from the human world..."

"Well... Yes..." Pyrrha answered.

"That sure enough is a hard pill to swallow, all right... But supposing I did believe you... Then what in the world are you fixing to do now?"

Pyrrha thought over herself what she should do at this point. She was a human in the Pokemon world and she had little memories about herself and her past. She only managed to be able to fight because Nuzleaf was there to show her the ropes, as well as some instincts that came up when she fought. But from here on out? What should she do?

"Got no idea, huh?" he noticed. "Hardly a surprise... Well, I can't pay no nevermind as to where you're fixing to sleep tonight. You might better go find you someplace."

"Huh?" Pyrrha looked up and saw him walking away.

"Good luck to you, friend. Fare thee well." Pyrrha watched as Nuzleaf, the only good person, or Pokemon, she knew walk even farther away from her. She felt hurt inside as she sadly watched him walk.

When the guy turned to face her, he flinched at the sad face she was making. "Oh, consarn it all! Don't go looking at me with them baby-doll eyes!" he shouted, running up to her. "Why, them Beheeyem might come along and attack again at any moment. I can't hardly leave no child here all alone in such conditions, no sir. I calculate I'm plumb outta options. You should come to my place."

"Can I?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure you can. I reckon we might oughta get moving!"

Pyrrha grew even more happy at what she was hearing. "Really?!"

"Yeah. My village is just over yonder." Nuzleaf turned to the direction he was walking off to and pointed. "Now, it is a fair bit of a walk, so I reckon you might better stick real close to me and don't go getting lost!"

"Right!"

And so, Pyrrha followed Nuzleaf to his home village. Both traveled down deep valleys and up over rugged hills, camping out beneath the stars here and there as night fell upon them. During all this time, Pyrrha learned more of Nuzleaf, and of herself. For one thing, and it had been bothering her for a while, but she had been seeing weird auras around many Pokemon, auras that changes color based on their mood. Nuzleaf explained to her that, because of her species as a Riolu, she was able to sense them from other Pokemon and communicate with others using her own aura. This way, she would be able to know who to trust and how other Pokemon were feeling around her.

Despite his explanation, and despite the fact that this may be the first time Pyrrha had heard of aura, for some reason, she felt like the definition of aura was off. It may have something to do with a memory she had forgotten, but decided not to delve into it, especially as it worries Nuzleaf every time she tried to remember more about herself. Then... After a few days of traveling...

"Oh! There it is! You can see it now!" Nuzleaf told her, as both rushed up a hill. "I reckon we're finally here!" From a distance away from where they were, Pyrrha saw it. What seemed like a village was still about half a day away, and near a huge lake too.

"You see that there lake?" Nuzleaf asked. "That there little village on the shore is where I live... Serene Village. We're nearly there now. I reckon we push on."

"Right!" Pyrrha nodded.

And Pyrrha, once a human and now brought to this world as a Pokemon with no memory of what had been left behind, came to Serene Village. There, she was destined to meet a certain Pokemon, one who will become the partner of a lifetime in the adventures ahead, as well as remind her... of someone from her forgotten past.


	2. Meeting Froakie

Last time, Pyrrha woke up in the middle of the woods, with little memories about herself. There, she met up with trouble in a form of three Beheeyems and met Nuzleaf. After the duo got away from the trio of Pokemon, they then made their way to Nuzleaf's home. After a long time of traveling, the two finally made it... to Serene Village.

Upon entering the village, the first thing they did was head on over to Nuzleaf's place.

"I reckon we're here," he said to Pyrrha. "This here's my house." The house was made of wood, as were all other houses, and had a very homey atmosphere. The two Pokemon entered the place, and the Grass-type led Pyrrha to an empty room. "Here you are. You can bunk down in this room for now. It may not be much, but take it as you will."

"Thank you," Pyrrha gratefully said.

"No problem! And, well... as for the rest of it... What do you reckon you're gonna do?" Pyrrha knew what he meant by that and thought over a plan. "I can't help wondering why them Beheeyem were coming after you like that... But all that wondering in the world won't give me nothing but a headache. We could get us some answers if and when your memory ever comes backk. But until then, you can just stay here. Sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

"Great. I wouldn't tell the other folks in the village about them Beheeyem, though. Might scare them off. And... lessee..." Nuzleaf perked up in realization of something. "That's right. You're about school age from the looks of you. So I reckon I should get you enrolled at the village school. People'll wonder even more about you if you aren't going to school at your age. So let's just agree that you'll go to school for the time being, all right?"

"I understand. I'll do just that," Pyrrha said.

"Good. Now I reckon I'll go and get that all took care off right away. So don't you stick one toe outside this house until I get back, you hear?" Nuzleaf started to walk out the room, leaving the confused Pyrrha inside. Before he left, he turned back to the Riolu and said, "You hear? You're not to go outside. Not even by mistake or nothing!"

"Right. I got it," she nodded in confirmation. With that, he left the house.

The moment Nuzleaf left, Pyrrha wondered what she should do to pass time until he came back. Of what she can see, there's nothing for her to do. Just then, she heard something just out her window.

"Huh? What was that noise?" she wondered out loud. Pyrrha made her way to the window to see what it was. Suddenly, a large shadow was seen outside, surprising her, and she jumped back from the window. "Whoa!" Just then, the shadow disappeared. Following its disappearance were crunching sound.

' _Something's outside,_ ' Pyrrha thought. ' _It can't be... those Beheeyem?! I thought we lost them!_ ' Even though Nuzleaf told her to stay inside, the Riolu knew that it would be safer to be outside if those Beheeyem were there. That said, she prepared herself and walked out the house.

Once she was out, Pyrrha cautiously looked around her.

' _I don't see anyone out here, but I do sense a presence nearby,_ ' she thought. ' _Good thing I'm a Riolu._ '

"I knew it!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind her.

Pyrrha jumped in surprise and turned to see what seemed like a blue frog with white paws/hands and white foam on its neck.

"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me! I totally saw you go inside with Mr. Nuzleaf just now! Where are you from? What's your name?" the frog Pokemon asked.

"Um... My name? It's..." Pyrrha stuttered, not knowing how to deal with this Pokemon.

"I'm Froakie! I live right nearby, with my old pops!" the Pokemon continued. He then looked at one direction, having Pyrrha look at the same direction and see a blue and brown house nearby. "It's that house right there! So, where are you from? You're not SERIOUSLY Mr. Nuzleaf's kid or anything, are you? Like that could ever happen!" Seeing this energetic Pokemon laughing about the possibility of Nuzleaf having a child made Pyrrha sweat drop a bit. In fact, that little cheeriness of his was reminding her of someone. But who?

"Oh, right! But this is your first time here, isn't it?" Froakie realized. "In that case, I'll show you around! Come on!"

Before she had any say in this, Froakie was already pushing her away to the tour, much to her shock.

"What did you say your name was? Or- Wait, did I ask you that already? I didn't, did I?" Froakie asked. "Ah, what am I saying, you have to be called Riolu, right?"

"A-Actually, my name is Pyrrha," Pyrrha introduced.

"Pyrrha? Oh, so that's your name." Froakie stopped dragging her when they arrived at what seemed to be the town's plaza. "Sorry about that! I went and asked and never even gave you a chance to answer!"

Pyrrha couldn't help but look at him funny, in which the Water-type noticed.

"Hmm? Am I annoying? You're totally thinking about how annoying I am right now, yeah?"

Instantly thinking they were going off on a bad start, Pyrrha panicked and quickly said, "N-No! I didn't-!"

"Well, quit it! Sheesh! Gimme a break, you big Miltank!" Froakie said, not at all sounding guilty in any way. In fact, if anything, he seemed happy. "Heh! See what I did there? A little joke? With the Miltank?" The boy laughed at his own joke.

Pyrrha sweat dropped at how easygoing this Pokemon was, and that she didn't understand the joke he made at all. In fact, she found it really surprising how this Pokemon was so energetic and happy like so.

"So, now... That leaves us too... Ta-daa!" Froakie turned and spread her arms out wide. "Here she is! Serene Village! And her heart is this plaza here!" Pyrrha looked around and saw many Pokemon in the 'streets of the village'. "It may not look like much, but we've got most of the basic facilities here."

Froakie then proceeded on to explaining to her what the many shops were and what they did.

"It's probably too much to take in all at once so... I'll tell you about each facility in turn! Let's see, to start with, we're got-"

"There you are! Froakie!" came a shout, interrupting the Water-type.

Both Pyrrha and her acquaintance turned and saw another toadish-like Pokemon approaching them. This one was more of a greenish color and had a lily pad on his head.

"Eep! Lombre!" Froakie screamed.

"So this is where you've been! You're the one who tramped all through my lotus pond, aren't you?!" Lombre accused.

"I-It... It w-wasn't like that!" Froakie stammered. "I was just trying to have a little adventure!"

He attempted to run, when another shout was heard. "Froakie! Stop! Right! Zere!" Approaching from where he was going to run to was a yellow, hippo-like Pokemon with brown spots.

"Gah! And Hippopotas!" Froakie screamed out.

"You! You are ze one that vent into my cave, aren't you?!" Hippopotas also accused. "And vat's more! You took ze treasure I had hidden inside, didn't you?!"

This made Froakie sweat and stammered even more. "N-No... I was just... exploring a dungeon, and I happened to... uh... Well, you know how it is! You gotta have a reward after clearing a dungeon, right?"

' _Quite the troublemaker, isn't he?_ ' Pyrrha couldn't help but think.

Just when he was about to run... again... another shout was heard. "Stop right there! Froakie!" This time, blocking his path was a large, blue, tortoise-like Pokemon.

"P-Pops?!" Froakie squeaked out.

"Oh! Ol' man Carracosta!" Lombre identified.

"This where you've been loitering, child? What about your chores back home, eh? Playing hooky again to wander around, eh?" the big Pokemon questioned in an intimidated tone.

"No, Pops! I have a real reason this time-" Froakie tried to explain.

"And I know you've been snacking on the Oran Berries from my field again!"

This time, unlike the previous set of accusations, the froggie stood his ground. "I have not!"

"You have!"

"Have not!"

"I want the truth from you, child!"

"Yeah, I did eat them," Froakie casually spoke. "They were delicious!"

' _What happened to all that gung ho against him?_ ' Pyrrha mentally questioned in shock.

Apparently, those three weren't the only ones after her tour guide.

"Hey! I see Froakie over there!"

"Everyone! Froakie's been sighted!"

"Gaaahhhh!" And like that, Froakie hopped away.

"Don't you dare run! We'll catch you!" Carracosta yelled.

"We're coming for yooouuu!" And like that, a stampede of Pokemon all ran after the apparent troublemaker.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha just stood there in great shock, speechless with what had occurred. ' _What in the world... did I just witness?_ ' she wondered. Calming herself from the interesting sight, she then thought, ' _Okay, I ended up left behind, but... since I'm here anyway, I might as well have a look around._ '

With that, Pyrrha took a walk around the plaza, looking at the shops that were there, as well as making herself known to many. As she looked around, she heard a loud gasp.

"What?! Goomy did?!"

Pyrrha looked and saw a pair of Pokemon at a distance. One was a red face of some sort in what seemed to be a gray helmet, and the other was a pink and white deer.

' _Hm? What's going on over there?_ ' she wondered.

"Yeah, well, he insisted on going..." the helmet-wearing Pokemon spoke.

"No more excuses, Shelmet!" the deer shouted. "Tell me the truth! You and Pancham pushed him into this, didn't you?"

The helmet Pokemon, Shelmet, looked away at the accusation. "Th-That's... not fair, Deerling! He's the one who said he wanted to go! How can you stand there and blame us?" he asked. Of what Pyrrha can see and sense, he was playing the victim card.

"Quite easily. You're the ones who are always teasing poor Goomy, after all!" Deerling said. Of what Pyrrha could see, the deer really cared for whoever this 'Goomy' was. "Someday you're going to go too far, and it'll be too late for sorries then!"

It seemed that that got Shelmet to feel guilty, if only a bit. "I-I know that! No need to fuss so much."

"You're going to show me the way there. Right now." Without another word for an argument, the two Pokemon walked on.

Pyrrha couldn't help but be concerned for this. ' _Those two kids... They must live here in this village, too, huh?_ ' she thought. ' _I wonder what's going on... They seemed pretty tense about something._ ' Call it instincts or something else, but something told Pyrrha that she had to follow them, that she must follow them. And follow she did.

* * *

After some time of walking, Pyrrha followed the two Pokemon to a gloomy-looking forest. There, the two were with a panda-like Pokemon with a leaf in his mouth.

"What?! He still hasn't come back out?" Deerling gasped.

"Yeah, that's right," the panda casually answered. "It's been a pretty long time, too. I knew he was a total wimp."

"No surprise there," Shelmet agreed. "He shoulda just admitted what a wimp he is and kept his mouth shut."

"But he had to go and talk big, like he could handle this kind of place. He was boasting, saying, 'I'll show you!' That's what got him into this mess."

"He's probably huddled up somewhere in the forest, petrified and sniffing back tears!"

While the two were casually and happily enjoying themselves in insulting a poor Pokemon that may be missing in the woods, Deerling and Pyrrha were not at all as amused.

' _How could they?!_ ' Pyrrha thought.

"You're so mean, Pancham!" Deerling shouted. "Goomy isn't even the same age as us yet!"

"Yeah, but he's the one who talks big. He got what was coming to him," Pancham said. "We figured it's our job to teach him a little something about how harsh the world is."

"And if something happens to him in there? What are you going to do then, huh? I'm going in after him!" Just as Deerling was about to head in, the two Pokemon stopped her.

"No way! You can't go in there, Deerling!" Shelmet shouted.

"What is something happened to you? We can't let that happen to our idol!" Pancham said. "We're not letting you step foot in such a dangerous place!"

Deerling was even less amused with this action. "Are you kidding me? Then fine! You go in after him!"

From where she stood, Pyrrha could sense the hesitance Pancham and Shelmet had at the idea.

"Y-You want us to go? Into the Foreboding Forest?" the panda Pokemon asked. After a moment of silence, he answered, "... No way. Why would we do that? I-I mean, it's n-not that we're scared or anything like that. I d-don't want you getting the wrong idea or whatever. You understand, right?"

' _Tell that to your aura..._ ' Pyrrha thought, sensing all of Pancham's true feelings and selfishness.

It was then, Shelmet noticed her. "Hm? Who's this?" This caught the other two's attention, as they turned to her direction. "Haven't seen you around before."

"Hello there," Pyrrha greeted, approaching them.

"Where'd you come from?" Pancham asked. "You're not from the village."

Pyrrha stayed silent, not knowing if she should tell them yet about her temporary stay in Serene Village.

"... What's the matter? Skitty got your tongue?"

"Well, no one's gonna understand you if you don't ever speak up," Shelmet told her.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you wouldn't mind if I head in and look for your friend myself?" Pyrrha offered, much to their shock.

"What?!" Pancham gasped. "You'll go in there for us?"

"You sure about this? You do know this place is, like, super scary, right?" Shelmet asked.

"Someone has to get him out of there. It's only the right thing to do," Pyrrha pointed out.

"W-Well... If you really want to go and all, I guess we're not gonna stand in your way..." Pancham said. "But it's no skin off your backs if you get into any trouble in there!"

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Deerling asked.

"Of course," Pyrrha nodded.

Deciding to put her trust in her, Deerling asked Pancham, "Where was Goomy trying to go, anyway?"

"He shouldn't have gone that far in. There's a big ol' piece of paper in the forest, not that far from the entrance," he answered.

"A piece of paper?"

"When Pancham and I came exploring the forest before, see, we brought it to use like a tarp, so we had something to sit on. Then we got jumped by a whole bunch of scary Pokemon. Man, that was awful!" Shelmet explained. "You should've seen Pancham's face! Remembering it still cracks me up!"

A certain someone did not find it as funny as he did, as Pancham was fuming in rage... in which his companion just noticed.

"Eyaaarggghh!" he shrieked in fear.

"Back to the point," Deerling spoke, grabbing their attention. "So you guys left that paper there, is that it? And you told Goomy to go find it?"

"Yeah. We told him to find the paper and wring his name on it and bring it back," Pancham answered, calming down somewhat. "If he could do that, we said we'd admit that he had some real guts."

Deerling turned to Pyrrha again. "I'm so sorry about this... I think you've got the picture now. Will you really help?"

"Absolutely," the Riolu nodded, venturing into the forest.

"Be careful in there!" Deerling shouted.

* * *

As she ventured into the Foreboding Forest, Pyrrha fought off against many Pokemon that lived there, as well as collected some items. She couldn't help but be thankful she had placed all the items she had before in the Deposit Box Froakie told her about, as well as wonder what it was about the forest that was so scary. Or maybe it was that it was, but she doesn't scare that easily. It could be because she was a Riolu and could sense a Pokemon's presence, or it may had something to do with her past. Either way...

' _I feel like I've come pretty far..._ ' she thought to herself. Pyrrha sensed another Pokemon's presence nearby. Unlike the previous ones, though, this one had a more timid aura. ' _Oh! That must be him!_ '

Picking up some speed, she saw a purple Pokemon with green circles on its body by a piece of paper, trembling and shedding tears in fear.

"Ughhh... Why did I come here...? I'm so scared..." he said.

"Hello there!" Pyrrha called out, scaring the little guy as he backed away from her.

The Riolu looked down at the paper near him. ' _Is this the big piece of paper Pancham and Shelmet were talking about?_ ' she wondered. ' _It's got footprints all over it though. Or is this... a Pokemon's writing? It's hard to read but... I think I can kind of read them. Is it because I'm also a Pokemon now? Let's see... Goomy... That's what it looks like, I think._ ' She then looked at the frightened child in front of her and thought back to Deerling and the bullies description of him. ' _I see... Then he must be the Goomy they spoke of. He made it all the way here and wrote his name like they told him to. That took some real courage._ '

She approached Goomy, causing him to scream in fear, thinking that she was going to attack him. "GYAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Whoa! Hey, it's okay! It's okay now!" she told him. "I'm a friend. I'm here to help you."

Those words were enough to calm him down. "... Huh? You-You're here to help me?" he asked.

A small smile formed on her face. "That's right."

New tears formed in his eyes... Happy tears. "Oh... Ooohhh... Waaaaaahhhhhh! I was so scared!" he cried out. Pyrrha walked closer to him and gave him a comforting hug, letting him cry all his fears away.

* * *

After calming down the poor Pokemon, Pyrrha led him back out, where the others were waiting for them. The sight of the two returning shocked Pancham and Shelmet.

"Y-You actually made it back?!" the former gasped.

Goomy nodded and took out the paper the two left behind, increasing their surprise.

"And you brought back the paper, too!" Shelmet also gasped.

"You even wrote your name on it?" Pancham asked.

Goomy nodded again, having the two look at the paper.

"... Hmph. What's up with this writing? It's so sloppy and all over the place!" Pancham insulted.

"It is not sloppy!" Goomy retorted.

"Too funny!" Shelmet said, joining in on the tease. "I bet you were too scared and shaking to even write properly!"

"That's hilarious! Come on, let's go show this to everyone!" Pancham grabbed the paper before Deerling or Goomy could have a say in it. "See ya, suckers! Hahahahaha!" And just like that, he and Shelmet took off.

"Hey! You two!" Deerling called. Unfortunately, they were too far away to be heard. "Ugh. I've had it up to here with them!" she exclaimed, raising a hoof. Deerling turned to Goomy, the angry look replaced with worry and concern. "And you, too, Goomy! I'm glad that you made it out okay, but what if there hadn't been anyone around to help?"

Goomy felt really guilty, as he didn't really think about that. "... Sorry, Deerling," he apologized. "I wanted to show them that I had real guts, too."

"Those two will just goad you into doing something crazy. You can't listen to them." Deerling took in a breath and exhaled it. "Well... you did give it everything you had. That's for sure."

Knowing that he was just complimented, Goomy looked up to Deerling. "D-Deerling!"

"You made it that far into the forest alone... And wrote your name, just like they asked. Even though your writing is sloppy..." The deer Pokemon looked away and muttered out that last part, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Sadly, he heard it loud and clear. "Don't call it sloppy!"

"And..." Deeling and Goomy faced Pyrrha. "It's really thanks to you that Goomy got out of there in one piece today. We really do owe you. So thank you, Riolu."

"It's Pyrrha, actually," Pyrrha said. "My name is Pyrrha. And it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Deerling agreed.

* * *

Later that night, after returning to Nuzleaf's house, Pyrrha saw that they guy hadn't returned yet and decided to clean up around the house to pass time. Once he came home, she told him of what happened today.

"WHA- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" he gasped out loud. "After I done told you not to leave the house! I done told you to stay inside until I got home, did I not?!"

Pyrrha was on her knees, as she was being scolded harshly by her temporary guardian.

"You'd best learn to mind your elders next time! But... well..." Sensing a change in his angry aura to a calm one, the Riolu looked up. "It ain't like I can't understand the itch to see the wider world out there. I reckon this must all be new to you, after all. It's a fine thing to have a love for adventure in your heart. Grown-ups will always be saying you can't do this, that, or the other. But there are things in life you'll never learn except by experiencing them for yourself. I reckon I'm pretty lax when it comes to adventuring and what have you. So, if you get a hankering to go adventuring around the village, you go right ahead."

A big smile formed on Pyrrha's face at his kind words. "Nuzleaf!"

"But, from tomorrow morning, you'll be attending class at the local school," he then informed. "So you tuck in early tonight to be all ready for your first big day."

"Right," Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

That night, however, Pyrrha couldn't sleep. If anything, she was bothered by the events that happened today. She wasn't bothered in a bad way; it was just... For some reason, when she was asked to help save Goomy, when she offered to save him in Deerling and the others' place, it felt quite natural for her. And she knew it wasn't just because she was being a good pers- er, Pokemon.

' _I wonder... Did I always help others back when I was human?_ ' she thought. ' _Helping Goomy earlier felt really normal for me. I wonder why._ ' The Riolu shook her head. ' _I can't focus on that now. I have to sleep and get myself ready for school tomorrow._ ' With that, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.


	3. Adventure in a Coal Mine

The next morning, Pyrrha and Nuzleaf both woke up early and were exiting the house.

"I reckon we oughta head to school early this time," the native said. "I'll have to introduce you to the teachers and all, for starters. I'll go along with you this time, but from tomorrow, you'll make the trip yourself."

"Right. I understand," Pyrrha nodded.

"Then let's hit the road." The two Pokemon walked to school.

* * *

After they arrived at school, Nuzleaf had introduced Pyrrha to the principal and vice of the school, as well as explained her situation to them. Of course, he left out parts of her being human and the Beheeyems, as it would worry the two if he had.

"And that's about the sum of it, Principal Simipour and Vice Principal Watchog," Nuzleaf ended.

"Ho ho ho! It looks like we'll have another fun addition to our class. What a delight!" the principal, a Simipour to be exact, happily stated. "I'll be glad to take responsibility for the education for your young charge."

"Good. I'll just be seeing myself out then." Thanking Simipour with a bow, Nuzleaf took his leave.

Watchog hummed, grabbing Pyrrha's attention, as she turned and saw the vice looking at her unsurely. "... Just don't make any trouble in school. We've already got enough troublemakers on our hands," he advised/pleaded. "I can't weather another scandal."

"Of course, Mr. Vice Principal," the Riolu replied.

Simipour turned to his assistant. "Now, now, Vice Principal Watchog. I would say that's quite unnecessary! Do we truly have any troublemakers at our fine school?" he questioned.

"Of course we do! One in particular! The very bane of my existence!" the vice principal snapped at him. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, Mr. Principal, and don't you deny it!"

"My dear Vice Principal, I'm sure you'd never mean to speak ill of our precious students."

For some reason, watching them argue of such matter reminded Pyrrha of something of her past. But before she would dwell on it, the trio of Pokemon heard familiar voices outside the hut.

"Good morning, Mr. Farfetch'd!" came Goomy's voice.

"Ah! Yes, good morning!" answered the teacher outside the gate.

"Morning, Mr. Farfetch'd!" followed Deerling's voice

"And a good morning to you, Miss Deerling!"

"Morning, Teach! Hey, Teach. Why are you always carrying around that leek with you, huh?" came Pancham's voice.

"Well, it would be quite far fetched for me to NOT carry around such a useful tool! I'm afraid you're wrong about one thing, though. This is no leek; it's a stalk... Errr, but never you mind that now. Come along, everyone. To your seats!"

Pyrrha didn't know why, but when her possible teacher answered one of the students' question, she felt the urge to face palm at the first sentence.

"It seems as though the students have begun to arrive," Simipour stated. "Let's introduce you to your new classmates, shall we?"

"That sounds lovely, Mr. Principal," Pyrrha agreed.

* * *

Minutes later, the Riolu found herself standing by the teacher's desk, facing her classmates... which had many familiar faces.

"Everyone, I have a special treat for you," Simipour began. "We have a new friend joining us today. You'll all be learning together from now on."

Almost all the students were shocked to see Pyrrha there.

"Th-That's the kid who-!" Pancham gasped out loud.

"You're the one from yesterday!" Deerling exclaimed.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greeted to them all.

This surprised Simipour. "What's that? It looks like some of you are already acquainted with our new friend," he said. Shaking off this surprise, he continued, "For those of you who are not, I'd like you to meet Pyrrha. Pyrrha has just moved here and lives with Mr. Nuzleaf, who you may know. I hope you'll all get along well."

Just then, the audible sound of footsteps was heard. Everyone turned to the source and saw a dust cloud forming and heading their way, with one individual in front of the cloud.

"I'm gonna be laaaaaaaaaate!" Froakie screamed, showing no signs of even slowing down. In fact, the 'mon was running real fast with his eyes closed, he did not know he was going to collide with Pyrrha... until it was already too late.

"Augh!" the female Pokemon screamed out, tumbling onto the ground.

Watchog panicked slightly at this. "Typical! The troublemaker strikes again..." he groaned.

Froakie stood back up and saw that he bumped into someone... hard. "Whoa! Sorry, sorry! Are you okay?!" he asked. Upon realizing that 'someone' was Pyrrha, he then freaked a little and exclaimed, "Wah! Y-You're the one I-!"

' _It's... that kid from yesterday..._ ' Pyrrha thought, losing consciousness from that hard hit. ' _Everything's... going black... Can't... hold on..._ '

And with that, Pyrrha got knocked out.

* * *

As Pyrrha slowly regained parts of her consciousness, she found that she was lying on some hay. ' _Huh...? Where... am I...?_ '

Opening her eyes, she found herself in what seemed like the nurse's office. "Oh! You've come back to us!" she heard.

Pyrrha looked to the source and saw a pink and cream-colored Pokemon standing there with her.

"This is the school nurse's office. You blacked out and lost consciousness," she told her. "It was Froakie who took you out. Do you remember anything?"

The Riolu thought back and remembered how the blue frog of a Pokemon collided with her. "Oh yeah. That's right."

"Well, it's good that you're awake now. Looks like you should be fine."

"Yeah. Thank you... Uh... Who are you?" Pyrrha politely asked.

"Oh! Me? I'm Audino," the Pokemon introduced. "I'm actually the village doctor, but I also help out teaching health here at the school. I'm sure you'll see me around." Audino looked out the door, where class was being held in session. "I'm afraid class has already started without you. If you feel up to it, Pyrrha, you should probably hurry back and join them."

"Yes, Ms. Audino," Pyrrha nodded, walking out the doors.

* * *

As Audino said, class had indeed started without her. At the moment, Farfetch'd was reading a story to the students... one that was making a couple fall asleep on him.

Those still conscious saw Pyrrha walking out the door.

"Oh! There's Pyrrha!" Deerling exclaimed, surprising Pancham and Shelmet awake.

"I'm awake! I'm listening!" the latter panicked.

Froakie, Deerling and Goomy all rushed to Pyrrha's side.

"Pyrrha! You're finally awake! Are you okay?!" the blue froggie asked. "It was totally my fault for running into you like that!"

"Ex-CUSE me! We are still in the middle of class, you know!" Farfetch'd shouted, grabbing the students' attention. "No one said you can get up from your seats!"

"S-Sorry, Mr. Farfetch'd," Deerling apologized, as the group of students walked down the steps and went back to their seats... Pyrrha being the only one standing by Farfetch'd side, as she didn't know where she was assigned to sit in.

"Pyrrha, are you well enough to rejoin the class?"

"Yes, Mr. Farfetch'd," Pyrrha answered.

"In that case, find yourself a seat. There's an open space next to Froakie."

Pyrrha went to the recommended spot and sat, rather stood, there. Froakie looked and smiled at her, happy to have the new kid sitting next to him.

"Oi! All eyes up front!" Farfetch'd shouted at the Water-type.

"Yes sir!" Froakie happily replied, looking back at the teacher.

"Now then! Let me continue with the reading." That said, Farfetch'd continued the story.

* * *

When recess finally rolled around, Froakie, Deerling, and Goomy all huddled around Pyrrha.

"Thanks again for yesterday!" the latter 'mon thanked gratefully.

"We owe you, Pyrrha. You really saved Goomy back there," the deer Pokemon said, just as grateful.

"Wait a minute! Just what did you do, Pyrrha?! Suddenly everyone loves you around here!" Froakie asked, being one of the very few kids in class who were unaware of the events that occurred.

"It wasn't anything much. I just did what many other Pokemon would do after hearing Goomy's situation," Pyrrha said.

"You're being too humble," Deerling begged to differ. "Besides, you saw what Pancham and Shelmet also did yesterday. I wouldn't really say that many other Pokemon would do the same as you, especially not when I pointed out the dangers and risks they put poor Goomy through. Honestly, if anything, those two are just-"

"Atrocious." Deerling stopped when Pyrrha described the two 'mons with a word she, Goomy, and Froakie were unfamiliar with.

"What's 'atrocious'?" Goomy asked.

The Riolu looked back at the three students, just as confused.

"I was going to say 'bullies', but what is 'atrocious'?" Deerling asked.

"Huh? Did I say that?" Pyrrha asked back, puzzling the Pokemon huddled around her.

"You don't remember what you just said?" Froakie questioned.

"Well, it's just, after hearing of how Pancham and Shelmet teased Goomy, I was thinking of the word 'bullies' myself, but it seems I've said something else that describes them."

"Hmm... That does tend to happen. And this is me speaking from experience with my pops and my studies."

Both Deerling and Goomy sweat dropped at that.

"Hearing that from you sounds real believable," the latter said.

* * *

After recess and becoming official friends with Froakie, Deerling and Goomy, classes resumed. Once the remaining classes drew to an end for the day, all the students were making their way back home.

Pyrrha was walking down the road, silently minding her own business and enjoying the small quiet time she was having.

"Hey Pyrrha!" came a shout. The Riolu looked behind her and saw Froakie catching up to her. "Let's walk home together!"

"Sure!" Pyrrha agreed.

"All right!" the Water-type cheered. As they started to walk together, or rather walk and hop home together, Froakie then said, "I'm sorry I never got to finish showing you around the plaza yesterday. I'm afraid a little something popped up and got in the way."

' _That's... one way to look at it,_ ' Pyrrha thought, as her companion laughed at the event that occurred yesterday.

"But today! Today's a new day! How about I take you around after this?"

Hearing that offer made Pyrrha feel a little guilty, as she had already given herself the tour around town. "Oh... Uh... You see, Froakie, I actually already showed myself around."

"Oh, you did?" The Riolu nodded at the question in response. "Oh... Well, that's that, I guess."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine, Pyrrha." After taking several more steps, a different idea came to Froakie's mind. "Oh! I know! In that case..." He stood in front of Pyrrha's way. "How about this? I've got someplace really good to show you!"

The Riolu tilted her head sideways in slight confusion. "Someplace really good?"

"Yeah! It's the best, and you'll feel great after visiting it! You'll see! Don't you wanna check it out right away?"

A smile formed on Pyrrha's face, especially after seeing the innocent sparkles in Froakie's eyes when he was describing the place he wanted to take her to. "Sure! That sounds great!"

"Really?! You'll really come with me?!" If it was at all possible, the smile on her new friend's face and the sparkles in his eyes got too bright for Pyrrha to see with open eyes.

"Sure I will!"

"All right! You're the best! Follow me! This way! Hurry!" With that, Froakie took off to their destination, with Pyrrha chasing after him.

Unknown to the two, Pancham and Shelmet were both up ahead of them.

"Hold it right there!" the former called. Unfortunately for him, both Pyrrha and Froakie ignored him and passed them both, to their shock. "H-Hey! I told you to stop, didn't I?!"

That got both their attention, as Pyrrha and Froakie both turned to him.

"What is it?" the latter asked. "We got someplace to be, so..."

"We weren't talking to you!" Shelmet corrected in an annoyed tone. "It's Pyrrha who needs to hear us out!"

Both he and Pancham approached the Riolu.

"So, Pyrrha!" the panda-like Pokemon spoke. "You did pretty good job making it out of the Foreboding Forest yesterday."

"Thanks!" Pyrrha thanked, feeling complimented by the feat.

"What?! Pyrrha, you went into Foreboding Forest yesterday?!" Froakie asked. Deerling and Goomy may have told him of the good Pyrrha did for the younger Pokemon, but they didn't tell him the whole story.

"No one is talking to you, you little-!" Pancham caught himself and turned back to the 'mon he wanted to speak to. "Anyway, Pyrrha! Don't go thinking that making it out of the Foreboding Forest means you're tough!"

"Yeah! Don't go thinking that!" Shelmet agreed.

The Riolu looked at him in slight confusion. "But I never-"

"There are scarier places than that in the world!" Pancham interrupted.

"Yeah! There are!" his friend vouched.

The conversation was getting Froakie's interest. "There are?! Where?!"

This got the other kids attention back to him, as Pancham sighed, "Hmph. Right. I forgot you're an Expedition Society wannabe or whatever. Back to the point." All eyes returned to Pyrrha. "If you can clear an even scarier dungeon, then we'll admit you've got some guts. So how about it? You up to the challenge?"

Before Pyrrha could turn them down, Froakie eagerly answered, "Yeah! I'll go! I'll go!"

"NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" Pancham shouted. Sadly for him, the Water-type didn't pay attention, as he was already in his own little world.

Pyrrha herself signed, finding herself in a situation she didn't really want to be in.

* * *

Next thing she knew, Pyrrha found herself with the boys in front of a mine, hiding behind a boulder, as they watched some mole-like Pokemon at work.

"Isn't this... the Drilbur Coal Mine?" Froakie spoke, familiar with the area.

"That's right," Shelmet answered. "This is a mine that the Drilbur run. But it's not only a mine; it's also a mystery dungeon. The path splits in two halfway into the mine. If you take the path on the right, it'll just continue on into the regular old mine. The path on the left is usually barred."

"We want you to sneak into that left path and bring back some red stones as proof," Pancham told them. Mainly Pyrrha.

"I kinda stopped listening there for a while, but I think I've got it," Froakie said. "So we just have to find some red stones?"

"That's right. Do that and we'll admit to everyone that Pyrrha has some real guts. I'll have you know that I cleared that dungeon in no time flat!"

"Really?! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, well. That's just how good I am."

Unknown to the boys, Pyrrha knew it was a lie. How could she tell? Well, as far as she knew ever since she woke up as a Riolu, auras don't lie.

"So why is no one supposed to go down the left path anyway?" Froakie asked Pancham.

The boasting and lying Pokemon panicked a bit at the question. "Huh? Y-You really want to know?"

Assuming the shocked look was for something else, Froakie quickly corrected, "Oh! Nope! Nope! Don't tell me! It's way more interesting to find out for yourself firsthand. Right, Pyrrha?"

Before Pyrrha could answer, Pancham cut in and practically shouted, "Y-Yeah! Of course it is!"

The Riolu couldn't help but sweat drop at how relieved Pancham seemed, both with his expression and with his aura.

' _I suppose I could humor them a little..._ ' she thought.

"That settles it, Pyrrha! Let's give it a try!" Froakie told her.

It was then Pancham and Shelmet realized something. "Hey, wait a second! Why are you inviting yourself along, huh? No one ever said you could go!"

"W-Wait just a second there, Pancham..." Shelmet said to his friend, dragging them a little bit away from Pyrrha and Froakie.

As they could see them whisper about something, Pyrrha couldn't help but be more suspicious about their aura. Wanting to test out the extent of her aura-sensing ability, she looked to the mine and closed her eyes, trying to get a good feel of what may be in there. Unfortunately, whether it was due to her lack of skill in her specialty or how inexperienced she was with it, she couldn't get anything from the inside of the mine, only sensing the aura of the three Drilbur working outside.

"Fine then! The two of you can both go! Just bring back those red stones!" came Pancham's voice, snapping Pyrrha back to the boys, as she saw the panda and armored bug walk away.

"I had been planning to show you one of my favorite places, but I guess that can wait," Froakie said to her. "Let's go check out the dungeon!"

"R-Right," Pyrrha agreed.

The two charged onwards to the entrance, ready to tackle whatever was in the mine. As they approached, all three Drilbur turned to them, causing the two kids to stop in their tracks.

"Ah!" gasped one.

"Er, um... Wh-Where are you two going?" asked another.

"Inside?" Froakie honestly answered, much to their shock, including Pyrrha's.

"You're that little rascal from the village," the third and last Drilbur said in realization.

"And this is a mine, you know," the second Drilbur asked. "A mine is no place for a child."

"I see, I see. Sorry to have bothered you," Froakie apologized.

"What do we do now, Froakie?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Hmm... Since that's the case, Pyrrha... Let's look for an opening so we can sneak past these guys, okay?" The suggestion surprised the 'mons around him... especially since he said it loud and clear for the Drilbur trio to hear.

"Um... You do realize you said it loud enough for them to hear, right?" she asked, unsure about the plan.

"Don't worry about it! We'll be real sneaky so they don't notice a thing!" Froakie assured... causing the others to sweat drop once more, as he was, apparently and unfortunately, not that good at being sneaky. "But if you want to get ready first, we don't have to go right away."

"Well... actually, it'd be best if we do this now. The faster we get this done, the faster we can get home, right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Good point. All right then! Let's go!"

The Drilbur were shocked with what they were hearing. All looked at the pair of kids with the same ideas; to stop them no matter what!

Froakie and Pyrrha looked to the side, up a cliff with gleaming eyes.

"Hey, all you Drilbur! Look at that!" Froakie called. "A delicious-looking apple tree just sprouted over there!"

"Those apples up there sure look good!" Pyrrha played along. "What I would give to get those apples!"

The Drilbur all sweat dropped and drooled at their attempt to distract them. However, the word 'delicious' and 'apples' overruled all reason, as they all looked at the direction they were looking.

"All right, Pyrrha! Now's our chance!" Froakie called, seeing an opening.

"Got it, Froakie!" Pyrrha responded.

The Drilbur flinched, seeing that they were played for fools and watched as both kids slipped past the three.

* * *

Once they were inside, Pyrrha and Froakie saw that Shelmet wasn't kidding about the coal mine being a dungeon. Like the previous dungeons Pyrrha went through, the mine had Pokemon that saw them as enemies and did what they could to stop and/or defeat them. The two even picked up some items along the way that could help them out during their exploration.

Some time of fighting and exploring later, they arrived at the intersection Shelmet had also mentioned.

"We've come pretty far," Froakie stated. Looking up ahead, he saw two paths, with a Drilbur between them. "Oh! Hey, Pyrrha! Look at that! The path splits in two right there!"

"Shelmet said that of the two tunnels, it's the left tunnel we have to take," Pyrrha recalled.

"That's right. And Pancham said that the left was blocked off so no one could enter. But now that it's down... We're supposed to do there and get some red stones. Let's check it out, Pyrrha!"

"Right!"

The two leisurely made their way to the left path, much to the 'guarding' Drilbur's surprise. "H-Hold it right there!" he called out, stopping the kids. "This is no place for children to play... And it sure looks like you're thinking of going into this tunnel over here, but... No one's allowed in this tunnel. Not ever. For any reason."

While that warning would usually scare off any normal kids, Pyrrha was not at all frightened. And as for her friend...

"Oh! So it really is forbidden to enter? Thanks for telling us!" Froakie said.

"No, no... No need to thank me," Drilbur said, distracted by the compliment.

Taking the distraction to their advantage, Pyrrha grabbed Froakie and rushed in. By then, the guard of a Pokemon snapped back to his senses and watched as the two continued on deeper into the dungeon.

* * *

A few floors deeper later, which included some more fights against other Pokemon, Pyrrha and Froakie seemed to have reached the deepest part of the dungeon.

"Hmm... Looks like we ended up in the dark," Froakie stated.

"Let me try something," Pyrrha said, digging through some items they picked up along the way. "I think it was... this one." She took out a wand and gave it a little wave. Soon enough, the tip of the wand lit up, granting them some light.

"Whoa! I didn't know you can use a Blast Wand like that! Nice thinking, Pyrrha!" The Riolu blushed at the compliment, as they continued down the path. "Hey, Pyrrha. Mind handing me the Blast Wand?"

"Why ask?" she asked back.

"Well... I kind of want to take a lead, and you're the one with the light. Plus, my pops always taught me that a boy should be a gentleman to a girl, even though you are strong."

Pyrrha smiled at the reason and handed him the lit-up stick, much to Froakie's delight.

Some time of walking later, they didn't seem to be making much progress at all.

"I have an awfully bad feeling about this," Pyrrha told her companion.

"Pyrrha, I'm the one leading us with a torch. At least humor me a little more for maybe... five minutes?" Froakie requested, feeling more bored that there wasn't anything much going on at the moment. No Pokemon appearing, no traps were triggered, no new items found, and certainly no signs of red stones.

Next thing the Water-type knew, he tripped on something and dropped the makeshift torch. With no Pokemon even holding it, the wand lost its powers, making the cave dark and blinding the duo. "Oh... Sorry about that, Pyrrha..."

"It's fine but... Do you hear that?" the female Pokemon asked her friend.

"A voice in our head saying to turn back as this may be a prank again?"

"No, that... low and deep sound..." Froakie tried to hear the sound Pyrrha heard, but got nothing.

Pushing their concerns to the back of their head, they both continued down, trying to be careful as to not trip on anything or fall in a hole or cliff. Pyrrha, especially, used her aura powers to focus on their surroundings at a five feet radius to ensure none of that happens.

Suddenly, Froakie stopped. "Hey! I think I see the stone!"

Pyrrha stopped right behind him and looked at the direction he was looking. Unlike during their walk down the dark path, they seemed to be in a large room in the mine. It was undoubtedly empty, as there were no Pokemon signatures nearby, as far as Pyrrha could see. And because of the dimly lit room, they could see something reddish and rocky sticking out of a hole above them.

"That's gotta be the stone!" Froakie exclaimed.

"But... How do we get up there?" Pyrrha asked.

"Leave that to me. I'm actually a great jumper and a great climber." With that, the Water-type went and climbed up the wall. As he climbed, Pyrrha couldn't help but get a bad feeling about the stone he was heading to.

With Froakie, once he was stuck on a wall beside the red crystal, he saw there were others in the hole, all attached to the ground. "Whoa. Pyrrha! There's more up here!"

"We just need one!" the Riolu called.

Unfortunately, Froakie either didn't hear or ignored her, as he thought, ' _I should bring Pyrrha a big one to remember this adventure. But first, one for Pancham and Shelmet._ ' He grabbed hold of the first stone he was eyeing on his way up and tried to pull it out. But of course, it was stuck in the ground tight.

As he pulled, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel a presence amongst them. And one that seemed quite annoyed at that. She looked around, trying to locate the presence, but saw no one. When she looked back at Froakie, she now knew where the presence came from.

"Froakie..." she called in a nervous tone.

Froakie slipped as he tried so hard to pull out the stone, he felt something below him move, and he felt the rock below him floating. No... Not floating.

" **Hey...** " came a low voice.

The Water-type looked up and saw glowing eyes glaring at him. " **Let go...** " the rock- no... The Pokemon he was on, threatened.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
